


Miss Me?

by duchess_of_brighton



Series: Hop Shots [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: Hopper's been away for a while, and you're excited to welcome him home (in a totally smutty way).Written for the prompt: you haven't seen Hopper for long time, and when he finally gets home you prepare some kind of smut present
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Hop Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DavidHarbourFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidHarbourFan/gifts).



> So this is written for DavidHarbourFan's prompt: And what about to make one, where you haven't seen Hopper for long time, and when he finally gets home you prepare some kind of smut present ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to some whim of the new governor, Hopper has been out of town for ten days at a special training conference for Police Chiefs, and to be honest, you've missed him like hell. It's not as though you normally see each other every day, but him being away makes you realise how often you do get to spend time together, even if it's just a quick coffee in town. He's finally due home tonight, and since it could be pretty late, it's been decided that El will spend another night at the Byers house and Hopper will collect her in the morning - which leaves him free to spend the night with you.

You shiver in anticipation as you look at the clock for what must be at least the twentieth time in the last half hour. He called you from the road to let you know when he was an hour away, so unless something has gone wrong, he should be here any minute. You glance around the room, suddenly wondering if it's too much. When you set up this surprise welcome home, you were feeling pretty confident, but now you worry that he'll be tired and grumpy and just want to stuff down some food and go to sleep. 

It's at that moment you hear the front door open, and realise it's too late to change anything now.  
"Baby? I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt on that damned door, but-"  
You look up and bite your lip as he appears in the bedroom doorway, wearing jeans and a sweater and looking pretty damn delicious. You watch as his eyes scan the room, taking in the candles burning on every surface, before he focuses on you in your position in the centre of the bed.  
"Holy shit." He breathes, and you have to hold back a grin.  
"How you doing, Hop?"  
"How am I..." He's still staring at you.  
A smirk breaks through against your will, "Welcome home."  
You can see him swallow as he visibly tries to pull himself together. "Sweetheart, that is a very nice outfit."  
You look down at the sheer negligee you're wearing, and then back at Hop. "This old thing?"  
He growls, stripping his sweater off over his head. "You want to play, huh?"  
"I want to show you that I missed you."  
"You did?" He unbuckles his belt, and you shiver in anticipation.  
"A lot." You admit.  
"Missed you too. Thought about you every time I was bored - so pretty much twenty four seven for the last ten days."  
You laugh as he kicks off his shoes, steps out of his pants and boxers, and joins you on the bed.  
"C'mere, baby." He pulls you into his arms. "I'd say I want to see what's under that thing, but I kind of already can..." 

Your giggle quickly turns to a moan as he nuzzles his face into your neck and plants a kiss there, his beard lightly abrading your skin and making you shiver.  
"Tell me something," He says as his fingers wander up your thigh, "You think about me while I was gone?"  
"Of course." You part your legs a little, longing for him to touch you where you need him to most, the familiar ache already starting in your core.  
"No, I mean..." He trails his fingers a little higher, and raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh!" You flush instantly, and he smirks.  
"That's a yes, then." He traces little circles on your inner thigh, making your breath catch in your throat. "What did you think about?"  
"Hop!" Your cheeks are absolutely flaming.  
"What? If you were thinking about me, I have a legal right to know."  
You sputter in half laughter, half embarrassment, "That's bullshit and you know it."  
"Oh no, I just spent ten days getting updates on the law. That was definitely in there." He kisses your neck again, and his fingers move even closer to your heated centre. "If you tell me what you were thinking about, I'll show you what I thought about."  
You swallow, "Show me?"  
"Oh yeah. And I promise you're gonna like it." The look in his eyes is absolutely wicked, and a whimper escapes your mouth against your will as you give in.   
"Okay, fine."  
"Yeah?" He grins before dropping the lightest kiss on your lips. "You gonna tell me what you think about when you touch yourself?"

"I think about you." You try, hoping in vain that that might be enough, but he chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Nice try. What am I doing?"  
"You know..."  
"Uh uh. I don't know. Tell me."  
You swallow hard, "Mainly... using your mouth..."  
He whistles under his breath, "Sounds like great minds think alike." He drops his head and kisses the top of your breast, just above the neckline of your negligee, "I can get off just thinking about how sweet you taste."  
The ache between your thighs is now almost painful in its intensity, "Oh god, Hop..."  
"And the noises you make," He continues, pulling down the soft cup of the negligee to expose your breast. He lowers his head and you hold your breath in anticipation. His teeth close gently around your nipple, and you cry out as sparks of pleasure travel straight to your clit.  
"Yeah, those noises." He says, his hand finally, finally, reaching the top of your inner thigh. "Fuck!" His eyes meet yours, "No panties? You really did miss me." Before you can reply, his lips claim yours in a devouring kiss, and then his fingers slide through your dripping folds, and your head tips back as a throaty groan leaves your mouth. For all that you did get yourself off a couple of times while he was away, there's absolutely no comparison to the feeling of Hop's thick fingers pleasuring you. 

"You want my mouth, baby?" He asks softly.  
"You know I do!" You open your legs wider, trembling with anticipation, "Please, Hop..."  
To his credit, he doesn't make you wait any longer, immediately sliding down the bed so that his face is level with your soaked pussy, and running his tongue through your folds before sliding a finger inside you as his lips wrap around your clit.  
You suck in a harsh breath, your whole body vibrating with need and pleasure. He doesn't take it easy on you, immediately sucking hard on your sensitive bud as he strokes his finger against that magical spot inside you.  
"Fuck, Hop... Oh fuck..." Your muscles are already tightening, but he doesn't let up. "If you keep... I'm going to..." You try to warn, and he chuckles against your sensitive flesh before briefly raising his head to look up at you.  
"I want you to come on my tongue before I fuck you." He murmurs, "'Cause once I get inside this hot little pussy, I'm not gonna last." He doesn't wait for your reply before pressing a second finger inside you, and lashing your clit with his tongue.  
You lose your breath entirely, seeing stars as every muscle in your body contracts before you arch up involuntarily and let out a howl as you shatter into one of the all consuming climaxes that only Hop can give you. 

You're still trying to recover your senses as he flips you onto your front, pulling your hips up and driving into you before you really know what's happening. His dick drags over the same spot his fingers were just manipulating so skilfully, and your body spasms all over again, your inner muscles clenching around him as he thrusts into you deep and hard.  
"Fuck, I missed you..." He groans, "Missed you so fucking much..."  
You can only manage a whimpered, "Yes..." in response, because his hips are slammming faster against your ass, and you're still riding the waves of your orgasm. When he grabs your hips bruisingly hard and buries himself deep as he pumps you full of his release, you almost sob with the intensity of it. 

"Fuck, sweetheart." He's panting as he gently pulls out of you and collapses onto the mattress beside you. He reaches over and pulls your spent body into his arms.  
You nuzzle into his chest, taking comfort from his big, solid frame. "Missed you." You manage, your voice raspy, "Missed doing that."  
"Missed doing this, too." He tells you, cradling you close, "Missed holding my girl."  
"Mm." You plant a kiss over his heart, basking in this moment of intimacy. For a little while you just lay quietly, wrapped up in each other, his lips feathering kisses against your forehead and temple, your fingers gently playing with the hair on his chest.  
"I hate to break the mood," Hop says eventually, and you look up at him questioningly, "But I haven't eaten since this morning-"  
You grin, "Don't worry, your welcome home lasagne is all ready to go in the oven."  
He laughs and kisses you, "Candles, pretty girl in fancy underwear, and lasagne? Maybe I should go away more often..."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Want to see more? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> DoB x


End file.
